


Silent Support

by BluePower24



Series: Raising a Luthor-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena isn't in this one actually, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Well it's Luthor-Danvers in this one, and they have a child, but you get the idea, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: Little Lori gets overwhelmed sometimes, and it takes her a while to come around. Luckily, Kara knows her daughter and knows just what to do to comfort her little girl.





	Silent Support

**Author's Note:**

> Jeju - Kriptonese for “mother” and how Lori calls Kara

“Lori?” Kara peeked into her daughter’s room and saw the five-year-old girl sitting on the floor, playing, an absent look on her face. She had been quieter than usual, and more irritable too. Kara knew this wasn’t normal behavior for the child, so something must have been wrong.

Lori didn’t respond. She didn’t so much as look at her jeju. Instead, the child kept playing with her toys. Kara sighed, entered the room and sat in front of her daughter. The little girl stopped her movements for a second but continued playing shortly after.

“You know...” Kara started, a casual but caring tone in her voice. “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on if you don’t want to. But I want you to know that, whatever it is, you can talk to me when you’re ready, or not tell me at all. I won’t judge, I’ll just listen. Or if you don’t want any of that, I can leave whenever you want.”

That made the little girl stop again, but this time, she looked up. Kara smiled at her daughter with affection. She could almost see the wheels turning inside the girl’s head as she shifted her gaze somewhere else. Kara knew that, when Lori became too overwhelmed, she curled into her shell. She couldn’t speak and needed a little more time to think and assimilate information. It was rare, but when it happened, the best thing to do was comfort her without being invasive. Kara knew that, and she was patient. There was no rush.

Then, Lori lowered her eyes and sighed, but didn’t say anything. That was ok too.

“Can I hug you? Would that be alright?” Kara could tell her daughter needed a hug, but didn’t want to further overwhelm her.

When Lori nodded, a small, barely-there motion, Kara gathered her in her arms and pulled her to her lap. She held the little girl close to her hear and gently rubbed her back. It took a moment, but eventually, she felt Lori’s body relax and tiny arms warping around her waist. Kara held her closer.

“It’s ok sunshine. You’re safe.” Kara whispered and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Lori nodded against her shoulder.

They set pillows and blankets on the couch, and Lori picked her favorite Disney movie, Zootopia, while Kara prepared two bowls of cookie dough ice cream, Lori’s favorite comfort food. They watched the movie in silence, with Lori curled against her jeju’s side and snuggled comfortably in fluffy blankets.

It wasn’t until the movie was nearly over that she spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this thing where I use writing as a coping mechanism, and I give my characters what I wish I had (see my other series, Troubled Mind). In this, Lori is Kara and Lena's daughter, and she is a happy and cared for child. Now, my parents are nowhere near abusive or neglectful, don't worry, but also aren't... as great as my younger self remembers.
> 
> Oh well, sob story aside. I might start a series with this. What do you think? Give me ideas about Kara/Lena parenting Lori, or their domestic life, or just whatever you want.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
